Defying Gravity
by CheerleadingGymnasticsGrrl
Summary: Renley Mason, sarcastic, orphan, and better known as prisoner 326. She's sent to Earth for her second chance, with 99 other kids, and well, Earth just became way more complicated than we thought possible. Pairings in the air. Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.


**Defying Gravity.  
><strong>

**Summary: Renley Mason, sarcastic, orphan, and better known as prisoner 326. She's sent to Earth for her second chance, with 99 other kids, and well, Earth just became way more complicated than we thought possible. **

**Chapter One: Renley Mason, At Your Service Sir Bellamy.**

_Whispers and stares followed me as I was lead through the halls of Mecha Station. My best friend Finn was calling out for me. _

_ "REN!" He shouted. As I went to turn, I was smacked on the head by a guard. I glared at him and stared forward. People continued to point and I glared at them. Why the hell were they staring?! Where was I even going?! _

_ "Where am I going?" I asked Councilor Kane. He ignore me. It was a few more minutes before I noticed where I was heading. The Floating chamber. _

_ "What's going on?" I asked, becoming more scared by the second. We rounded the corner where I saw my Mother, the Chancellor, and two guards holding my mother, and Callie. _

_ "Mommy?" I asked. _

_ "Oh Renley, sweetie." She gasped. She scooped me up into her arms and I hugged her tightly. _

_ "What's going on?" I asked, feeling the tears well up in my eyes. _

_ "No, no, my sweet girl, don't you cry. Mommy will be fine. Just know that I love you, and I will always be watching." She said. _

_ "Jolene!" Kane barked, my mother flinched, _

_ "Okay sweetie, you go with the guards, just remember how much I love you." She said, she kissed my forehead one last time and then pushed me away. I was pulled away as my mother was lead into the Floating chamber. Chancellor Jaha looked broken as he stared at my sobbing mother. She shoved the guards off her and walked into the chamber. She was glaring at Kane, who turned to the guard and nodded. The doors opened as I rounded the corner. Where they lead to me next, shocked me even more. _

_ "Prisoner 326, cell 12, block 5." The guard shoved me into the room. _

_ "What did I do?!" I demanded. The guard looked at me for a brief moment, not saying a word. _

_ "See you in three hours for meal time." He said. And with that, I became the youngest prisoner in Ark history at 10 years old. A legend to some, a freak to others. Either way people knew my name and I didn't even know half of them. _

**7 years later.**

I was in the middle of doing some sit ups on the cold floor of my comfy cell when the door burst open.

"Prisoner 326, up against the wall." The guard, let's call him Steven, I didn't know his real name, demanded.

"Way to interrupt my workout zone sir." I sighed, not moving from my position on the floor.

"Get up!" He barked, his two other friends whipped out their batons and I slowly got up from the floor.

"No need for violence gents." I soothed, holding my hands up.

"Against the wall!" He barked, stepping towards me. I turned and placed my hands against the cold stone. He gripped my right wrist tightly and the sudden and terrible pain that shot through me caused me to look down. Dammit Steven!

"Fuck, dude!" I hissed. There was now a silver bracelet attached to my wrist. He pulled me roughly from the wall and shoved me out into the, not bothering to acknowledge he caused me pain. Outside was extreme chaos as kids were being shoved around and attempting to get answers.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, the bracelet becoming heavy on my wrist. I was due to get tried at 18. Not that there was anything to try me for, but I had 7 months until then. I continued to be ignored as I was shoved down the hall. I learned not to fight, I didn't need an actual reason for being here. I just went with the flow and planned on returning to Mecha Station when I got out.

"REN!" I heard a voice shout, I saw Finn and I smiled at him. He had been put in about 2 months ago for spacewalking and using a months' worth of oxygen. I laughed loudly when he told me, because if I were with them, I would have totally been there with him. Then I'd have a reason to be here.

"What's going on?" I demanded, we were being shoved into one central location which didn't bode well for prisoners usually.

"Shut up already!" The guard behind me kicked my leg harshly, causing me to lose my footing.

"Get up!" He snarled again, yanking me up from the floor, causing my head to bang against it, and I barely remember being shoved into a seat, strapped down, and then darkness consumed me. When I awoke later on, someone was shaking me. Finn grinned at me.

"What the…?" I groaned out, feeling a throbbing in my head.

"Well good morning." A voice sang, my eyes focused on the face in front of me. Finn Collins.

"Finn?" I asked, double checking.

"Yes ma'am it is." He grinned. I surveyed him and I felt my eyes go wide.

"Finn?! What the hell are you doing? You should be strapped in!" I hissed, taking in the fact he was freaking floating.

"Come on Ren." He grinned. I arched an eyebrow at him.

"These years in confinement made you soft huh?" He quipped, he floated away before I could protest. Ugh. That's not fair. I trained my whole life to do engineering work and the chance to walk was taken away from me. UGH!

"Someone is not happy." A familiar female voice grinned. I looked to my left and saw Octavia Blake, my best friend.

"O!" I exclaimed.

"Hey." She smirked.

"Do you know what's going on?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Not at all… But then again I don't really give a shit about the people on the Ark at all. We are on a drop ship, probably going to die." She shrugged. I knew it was a slight lie. She loved her brother Bellamy, whom she told me about while we were locked up. He is still on the Ark. Octavia and I had a lot in common, which is probably why we got along so well. We were both locked up for nothing really. Just existing. And we got some shit for it. Oh shit. I jumped slightly as the drop-ship shook violently.

"Fuck!" O cursed. There was screaming as the ship shook even worse, then the lights began to flicker and sparks flew around in utter chaos. There was a slam and then utter silence. My eyes popped open and I stared around me. Heaven looks just like the drop ship. That's unfortunate.

"Am I dead?" I ask O, she shook her head, still in shock herself. Kids were jumping up and climbing down the ladder, O and I were quick to join them. I heard a male voice yelling about something.

"Bellamy?" O asked, she dropped off the ladder and I quickly followed. Bellamy?! I got down off the ladder and watched as she pushed through the crowd.

"That's the girl they hid under the floor!" Some guy whispered as I walked by, I glared at him, causing him to shrink away, I nodded and followed after O. The extremely hot boy smiled down at her happily.

"My God….Look how big you are." He grinned. She laughed slightly and jumped to hug him. I smiled at the sight. Adorable.

"What the hell are you wearing? Is that a guard uniform?" O demanded, clearly disgusted.

"I borrowed it, to get on the drop ship. Someone had to keep on you." He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes and turned and grabbed me to her, Bellamy's eyes widened at the sight of me and I smiled at him.

"Bellamy, this is…" O was cut off by a girl yelling,

"Where is your wristband?!" I turned and saw Clarke Griffin, she was in solitary, Finn and I often talked about what she could have done to get put in.

"Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year." O grumbled, glaring at Clarke, who looked flabbergasted at the news.

"No one has a brother!" Some random guy shouted. I tensed. Attention was never good for O and I.

"That's Octavia Blake! She lived under the floor!" Someone else shouted, causing an outbreak of murmurs. O tensed this time and lunged, ready to kill, I quickly grabbed her, holding her back. Although I was much smaller than her, I was still pretty strong.

"Shut the hell up!" I shouted at him, almost losing my grip on my best friend.

"Hey! That's Renley Mason!" Someone else shouted. I flinched as all eyes turned to me, O stopped struggling, looking down at me.

"She's a psycho!" Someone agreed after a minute of tense silence, even more murmuring erupted. This time _I_ lunged but a pair of very strong arms wrapped around my waist. If they think I was psycho, I will give them psycho. As soon as this person lets me go!

"Let her go Bellamy!" O urged as I pulled at his arm, attempting to throttle the person.

"He's not worth it." Bellamy's hot breath tickled my neck and I stopped trying to escape.

"Whatever," I grumbled. I pulled myself out of his grasp.

"Why don't we give them something else to remember you two by?" Bellamy quizzed,

"Yeah? Like what?" O and I demanded in unison. He smirked at us and I swear my knees went weak,

"How about being the first two people to step foot on the ground in 100 years?" He asked, O and I looked at each other, smirks growing.

"Hell yeah." We agreed. With that, we turned to face the door without any more talking, he pulled the lever and a blinding light filled the room. Once my eyes adjusted, I was glad to see I wasn't dead. O grasped my hand and we slowly walked out into the air. Wind blew and it was amazing,

"Oh my God…" I whispered. It was all so green and just… Beautiful. We inched closer to the edge and looked at one another. We nodded and jumped onto the ground. Oh my god… We raised our hands.

"WE'RE BACK BITCHES!" We shouted happily, and everyone rushed out to join us. And it was awesome to see how happy everyone was.

"So, you are?" A male voice asked, I spun to see Bellamy, and O laughed.

"This is Renley, the only other person I love." She introduced, Bellamy smirked at me,

"I'm Bellamy." He introduced.

"Renley Mason, at your service Sir Bellamy." I bowed at him, causing O and him to laugh. I chuckled with them and decided to go explore a little bit. Everything was so green, and peaceful. I smiled as a breeze kicked up and tickled my face.

"The rare smile of Renley Mason." Finn's voice sounded,

"Finn!" I exclaimed. I had completely forgotten he was floating around during the crash. I hugged him tightly as he laughed.

"Glad to see you didn't die in a crash." I smiled at him,

"You as well." He nodded. We stood in silence, taking everything in. It's when my eyes fell on Clarke, who looked disgruntled, I finally spoke.

"Now why would princess be so upset?" I asked, Finn shrugged and we walked over to her.

"Why so serious, Princess? It's not like we died in a fiery explosion." Finn grinned at her. I chuckled slightly as Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Try telling that to the two guys that tried to follow you out of their seats." She snapped back. I narrowed my eyes at her. Low blow. Those two didn't know what they were doing and none of us knew the ship was going to crash land.

"You don't like being called princess... Do you Princess?" Finn has this miraculous gift of pissing people off with ease. I always wondered how Raven stayed with him for as long as she has.

"Do you see that peak over there?" She countered back, I looked at the mountain and at the map she was holding. Wait. Where did she even get the map from?

"What of it?" I asked, she glanced at me briefly before turning back to the picturesque scene.

"Mount Weather!" She stated. I nodded. Cool.

"There's a radiation soaked forest between us and our next meal…. They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain." She glared ahead and my eyes widened as I shared a nervous look with Finn.

"Fuck." I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I have discovered my new obsession. The 100 is pretty freaking addicting. Anyway, I got the idea for this while binge watching on Netflix, and just let me know. Pairings in the air since I love both Jasper and Bellamy, so, I will see where it goes. Or yall can just tell me. anywho, happy reading! <strong>

**Much Love, **

**Rhey. **


End file.
